Wishes galore
by funkydevil206
Summary: Takes place in season 6 when Spike and Anya were drinking in the magic shop but this is my spin on things. when spike makes a wish so everyone will say what they are thinking, and some of those things arent very good... well actually none of it is good. a


**A/N: okay I know it's been a while since I have put up a chapter of story but I have had a major stupid writers block and I was watching Entropy and it just came to mind! So I hope you like it, also this chapter is going to be short because I want to see if its gets reviews or not! Feedback is appreciated! Oh and forget that Buffy and everyone saw the cam in the Magic Box.**

**Summary: takes place in season six during entropy. What if Spike had wished something?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sadly. But hey if someone wants to give me Spike for lets see counts on fingers … oh uh, FOREVER! That's fine with me!**

Two drunken figures choking down liquor was not a pretty site. As they were beyond drunk and Anya had decided it was a good

time to be discussing her bad day. "So then I ask the lesbians if they got beef with men and they just ramble on, and on about how

men are great! So then I'm all like", Anya stands up and pretends to be shaking her finger and imaginary people. "If you like men so

much, go be with men." She sits back down and starts giggling. Spike now decided to talk about his day. "So I'm all like to this girl if

you are okay with almost killing your friends then why won't you sleep with me, and she was all like." Spike stands up and mimics

'this girl'. "Because I don't love you." And then bloody walks away! Can you believe her! I mean she did fine not loving me, before

and just shagging but now it has to be oh I can't because I'm too much of a bint! Just for once I hope that they would stop being so

nice and …" He gets cut off by Anya.

"I know, I hate us, everyone's so nice, and no one ever speaks what's on their mind!" Spike now cuts off a drunken Anya. "Yah

just for once I wish that they would just come out and say what they were thinking." Spike was now starting to sober up and sunrise

was soon. "Well it's been fun ducks, we should do it again you know… but with more drinks. But I got to go you know with the

sunrise and all." As he leaves his duster flaps in the chill early morning wind. Anya then waits till she can't see Spike, and then puts her

demon face on.

"Done". She exclaims. She gives a look around the shop and sees no point in cleaning up the liquor bottles but does it anyway to

keep her occupied. She hears the shops bell rings and without turning around sighs. "Sorry but the shop is closed now please leave!"

"But Anyanka, honey don't you want to tell Hallie what happened? But if that's the way you feel then I'll just be on my way." Anya

turns around and rushes in front of Halfreck. "No, oh no please don't go Hallie I ant to tell you what happened I do please stay."

Halfreck can see the fear in Anya's eyes and takes pleasure in it. But since it's her only friend she will stay. "Okay, fine I will stay, now

go on tell me." Anya starts to pace. "Okay well we were just sitting around and drinking and talking…" Anya starts her story but is

shortly interrupted by Hallie. "Yes, Anyanka I get that! Just tell me what William… uh I mean HE wished for. "Okay well he wished

for… get ready for this. He wished for all of his friends to tell what they are thinking! Anya looks hopefully at her friend waiting for her

approval. Hallie looks at Anya's face and sighs.

"Anya how long have you not been a vengie **(A/n: my word for vengeance demon)** "Anya walks over to the round table and sits

down across from Halfreck. "Well it's been only a couple of years." Anya says it like its nothing. "My point exactly Anya you've been

around mortals too long, that you've completely lost that fire for vengeance. And I know it seems like you've made a powerful wish

but it's nothing. I mean I thought you were looking for something like boils on the penis not something pathetic. I'm not trying to sound

critical but it's nothing, if even it's stupid." Anya groans and puts her head down the table with a clunk. "Oh shit."

**A/N: well that's it so review please! Because I really want feedback on this! And if you review I'll give you a brownie!**


End file.
